Kristi
by Kitana Nightwolf
Summary: This is an original creation, using the characters from the X-Men, including Spider-Man. Please R&R!


Prologue  
A woman stood on the roof, watching the skies. She sighed, listening to the sounds  
screaming below her. She seemed to fit in the city-wearing all black against the night  
sky, her black hair flowing out behind her. Somewhere, she thought, someone waits for  
me. Walking to the edge of the roof, she looked down, seeing the cars drive along the  
city streets. Maybe I belong here......She began to think of her past, and what brought her  
to the city.....  
  
Chapter 1  
Kristi stood at the window watching her mother being carted away. She had killed  
herself only moments after killing her step-father. No tears slipped down her face, no  
cries escaped her lips. She just watched. Just then, a man placed his hand upon her  
shoulder.  
  
"Come, Kristina. Let's go." The man was her father, and she hadn't seen him in  
almost a year. She nodded, and went with him. His wheelchair squeaked next to her as  
they went outside. A woman waited there, with red hair. Next to her was a man with red  
hair, and red glasses.  
  
"Professor Xavier," the woman said, "are you alright?" Kristi looked at the woman, and  
reached out with her mind, as she had always done. This time, however, her touch was  
thrown back at her. She gasped, and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Kristina, what's wrong?" Her father, Professor Charles Xavier, looked at her. The  
woman did as well.  
  
"I....she.....my head....." Kristi tried to talk around the pain of being thrown back into  
her own mind. The woman nodded then.  
  
"She must have tried to look into my mind, Professor. I instinctively block things like  
that." Xavier looked at the woman.  
  
"You mean that my daughter is a telepath, Jean?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Jean, the woman, opened a door for Xavier to get into the car, and  
Kristi climbed in next to him. Jean and the man climbed into the front seats, and the man  
drove to Xavier's mansion, where he taught mutants how to use their abilities.  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Is a room ready for Kristina?"  
  
"Yes. Hank was taking care of it when we left."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you abandon me?" Anger and resentment filled her voice. Xavier looked at  
her.  
  
"Your mother took you from me. I didn't abandon you, Kristina."  
  
"Then why didn't you try and get me back?!"  
  
"Your mother had a way to keep me from you."  
  
"That's an excuse!" Kristi hated her father for leaving her with her mother. "Don't  
make excuses about your daughter!" Jean, at this point, looked back at her.  
  
"Kristina, calm down." She was ignored.  
  
"You left me with that witch! She did nothing but beat me, make fun of me and leave  
me to fend for myself!" Kristi had learned a lot from listening to her mother and  
step-father fight. Xavier looked shocked.  
  
"She hit you?"  
  
"Every day!" It was then that he noticed the yellow patches on her face, arms and legs,  
and the darker patches that were fresh bruises. It was then that she burst into tears.   
Xavier, not knowing what to do, placed an arm around her. She just cried even more.   
Jean watched them as Scott drove.  
  
After about ten minutes, Kristi stopped crying, and wiped her eyes and nose. As she  
did that, they pulled into the driveway of the mansion.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Kristi."  
  
*****  
Standing on the roof, Kristi felt a tear slip down her cheek. She hated thinking of that  
time. She had been fifteen, and now she was about twenty. She wiped the tear away, and  
sighed. That time made me what I am today.....Her mind traveled back again, to the first  
day of training with her abilities.  
  
*****  
"Now, Kristi, you are a psychic. You can move things with a thought, and you can use  
your psychokinesis to attack or defend." Jean and Kristi stood in the training room.   
Kristi felt out of place, being the youngest among her father's students. She nodded,  
letting Jean know she understood.  
  
"Now, I'm going to teach you how to shield, and then how to attack." Jean smiled.   
"Ready?" Kristi nodded, and Jean then began teaching her, as Xavier taught Jean. By  
the end of the first day, Kristi could shield against a psychic attack and attack someone  
psychically in return. Over the next few weeks, Kristi learned to use her powers, and  
became fairly good friends with Jean, Scott, Hank, Bobby, Warren and Peter. They had  
code names, for Xavier's X-Men. Jean was Jean Grey, Scott was Cyclops, Hank was  
Beast, Bobby was Iceman, Warren was Angel and Peter was Spider-Man. Life was fairly  
good.  
  
Then came the news that Kristi dreaded hearing. Her mother wasn't dead, just in a  
coma. Her doctors said she would wake up, and come to collect Kristi when she got out  
of the hospital. She begged Xavier to legally claim her, which he did. Still, when her  
mother got out of the hospital, she came and got Kristi. This was a kidnapping, and she  
knew it.  
  
For a year, Kristi was dragged from state to state, avoiding the authorities. Finally,  
Kristi'd had enough of it. She used her abilities to kill her own mother, then contacted  
Xavier, who came and got her. She was in New York, and was scared.   
  
When Xavier arrived, she leapt into his arms, and cried. Xavier comforted her, and  
took her back to Washington, D.C. with him. When they arrived home, he questioned  
her.  
  
"How did you get away from her?" Kristi looked at the ground, not answering.   
"Kristi..."  
  
"I killed her," came the soft response.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I went into her mind, and told it to stop working. It did, and she died." Kristi looked  
at him. "I killed her...." Xavier just took her into his arms, and held her. Jean and the  
others were appalled by that. Scott was the first to speak, though.  
  
"Professor, she killed a person. In cold blood. We have...."  
  
"Scott, her mother used to beat her. You see the bruises on her? Killing Marian was  
self defense. She had no choice in the matter." Xavier held Kristi as she cried, and  
looked at Scott. "Would you have done any less?"  
  
"You taught us that we weren't to use our powers to harm anyone." Scott was angry.   
"Yet, when your daughter kills a person with her powers, you claim self defense."  
  
"Scott, the professor's right. Those bruises on Kristi are only a day or two old. It was  
self defense that killed her mother." Hank liked Kristi, and was doing his damnedest to  
protect her. By this time, Kristi had stopped crying, and was calming herself. She had  
heard Scott's words, and when she had composed herself, she looked at him.  
  
"Scott, my mother, if you could call her that, wanted me for one reason-to hurt my  
father. She knew how much Father cared about me, and if she had me, it would make  
him pay for what he supposedly did to her." She sighed. "I hated her, and before she hit  
for a tenth time, I stopped her."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Scott, I know it was wrong of me to do that, but if she had hit me again, I wouldn't be  
standing here right now. The last blow would have killed me." This made Scott stop.  
  
"She would have killed you?"  
  
"Yes. I had no choice but to kill her first." Kristi looked at all of them, and they saw  
the bruises and marks on her face. "It was kill or be killed. I would rather live with the  
knowledge that I killed my own mother, than have been killed by her hand." Scott just  
nodded, but he refused to talk to her after that.  
  
Kristi finished her training, and joined the X-Men. She was just about to turn  
seventeen, when Peter, Warren and Bobby left, and some new members joined. The new  
members were Wolverine, Storm, Rouge, Jubilee and Gambit. It was about this time that  
Kristi's other abilities began to manifest, and a group called X-Factor began to take  
interest in her.  
  
One day, while she taking a walk, a man came up to her. She tried to read his mind,  
but came up with a wall. She frowned.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Forge. I lead a group called X-Factor. Your abilities are known to me,  
and I was told to approach you, on a membership offer."  
  
"Look, pal, I'm a member of the X-Men. I don't need your help, and I don't need your  
group." She was about to walk away when Forge said something she never thought she'd  
hear anyone say.  
  
"Kristina, I know you can teleport yourself." Since no one knew that in the mansion,  
Kristi spun around.  
  
"How did you know that?!"  
  
"I have my sources." He took a step closer to her. "I can help you learn how to control  
your ability, Kristina Xavier. Come with me." Kristi just nodded, and went with Forge,  
and left the X-Men. She didn't see her father, or her friends, for the next two years.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kristi shook her head, and spoke aloud, to herself. "My life has been one adventure  
after another..." She smiled, and turned from the edge of the roof. She walked to the  
center of the roof, and looked around. The only building near to the right height was  
across the busy street. She smirked, and started running. As she got to the edge of the  
roof, she jumped, and vanished, appearing on the other roof.  
  
"Too easy." She stood from her crouched position, and looked around. Not expecting  
to see anyone, the man with his back to her shocked her. He was wearing red and blue,  
and from what she could tell, it had a spider web pattern on it. ~I know that costume,~ she  
thought.  
  
"Peter?" The man spun, his white 'eyes' wide in shock.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Kristi smiled.  
  
"Geez, I guess three years can really make a person forget." She looped a strand of hair  
behind her ear. "It's Kristina."  
  
"Kristina Xavier?" He sounded shocked. "Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"I was approached by a man named Forge to join a group called X-Factor. I did, and he  
taught me more about my abilities than Father did." She smiled. "How the hell are  
you?"  
  
"I'm ok. You know, Xavier has been going crazy trying to find you, girl. I suggest you  
get to D.C. A.S.A.P." Kristi nodded.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, Peter." She gave him a quick hug. "Oh, um...have you seen  
Bobby lately?"  
  
"No I haven't. I heard he left X-Men right after I did. Why do you ask?" Kristi shook  
her head.  
  
"Just wondering. See you 'round, Parker." With that, Kristi ran for the edge of the  
roof, jumped off, and vanished.  
  
She appeared in Washington, D.C., near the mansion. Kristi sighed some. It's been  
three years since I've set foot in the mansion. I doubt any of them remember me. Before  
she walked in; however, Kristi thought about what made her leave X-Factor.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Let her out that tank, Forge!" Havok cried. "You'll kill her!" Kristi was in a tank full  
of a liquid none of the team knew. Forge ignored Havok, and turned the knob before him  
up.  
  
"Forge, if you don't stop this experiment, you'll regret it!" Havok liked Kristi, like a  
kid sister. He swore to take care of her, and Forge was killing her.  
  
"Havok, you have no right to tell me what to do." Forge turned the knob some more,  
and Kristi, with an air mask on, screamed. That made Strong Guy, another member of  
X-Factor, grab Forge and throw him out the nearest window. Havok quickly turned the  
machine off, and emptied the tank of liquid. Strong Guy, after the tank was emptied,  
broke it open and pulled the unconscious Kristi from inside. Havok ripped the mask off  
her, and checked her life signs. She lived, but barely.  
  
"I'll kill him...." Havok started to say as Multiple Man interrupted him.  
  
"Havok, what was Forge doing to her?"  
  
"He wanted to find out why she had so many abilities. Psychic, teleportation, healing  
herself and others, and shapeshifting. He wanted to know the genetic codes she had for  
those abilities." Havok glared out the window, but he knew Forge couldn't see him.   
"We have to get her to a doctor. If not, she could die." Havok picked Kristi up and  
carried her out of the facility. As he did so, Forge walked up to him.  
  
"If you take her from here, you will not be the leader of X-Factor."  
  
"I don't care, Forge. She's an innocent girl, and she doesn't deserve to die for your  
benefit!" Havok continued to walk. Forge grabbed his arm, pulling him back. When  
Havok's arm was jarred, Kristi almost fell, but Strong Guy caught her.  
  
"Strong Guy, take her back inside. A doctor is on its way." Havok looked at Strong  
Guy.  
  
"Don't." Strong Guy shook his head.  
  
"I have to do what Forge says..." Strong Guy carried Kristi back inside, and laid her on  
a bed. Ten minutes later, a doctor arrived and checked her out.  
  
"She's very weak, and someone has had too many patches on her." There were red  
spots all over her body. "Next time, only put about five or six on her." With that, the  
doctor left, and Kristi was able to rest and heal herself.  
  
Five days after the experiment, Kristi woke. Looking around, she instantly remembered  
exactly what happened. Sitting up, she saw Havok turn around.  
  
"Welcome back, Nightwolf." Even after three years, she had not gotten used to that  
name. She was used to Mindwipe, from X-Men. She sighed.  
  
"Why did he do that, Havok? Why not just take a sample of my blood?"  
  
"I don't know, Nightwolf. I don't know." He walked over to her bed, and sat on the  
chair next to it. "I know you are going to leave. I agree with why you are going to. I  
wish you good luck, and God Speed." That night, Kristi left, heading for New York, as it  
was the closest city she could think of. In New York, Kristi found out that all her powers  
had greatly enhanced since the experiment, and it was about that time that she found  
Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man.  
  
Kristi's mind returned from its stroll down memory lane, and she smiled. "Well, I  
might as well go in, and see if anyone remembers me." She walked up to the gate, put in  
her ID code, and the gate opened. Kristi walked through the gate, to the front door of the  
mansion, and knocked, loudly, since it was night, and they could all be asleep.  
  
Five minutes after knocking, the door opened, and a white haired woman opened it.   
Kristi recognized her immediately, but she didn't say anything. She waited for Ororo,  
Storm, to speak.  
  
"Can I help you?" Kristi smiled some.  
  
"Yes, I think you can. Is Professor Xavier still here?"  
  
"Yes, he is. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Storm, my name is Kristina Xavier. I haven't been here in three years, so I don't  
know who's here, and who's not." With those words, Storm looked at her more closely.  
  
"Mindwipe?" Kristi shook her head.  
  
"Either Kristi or Nightwolf." She found that, after she left X-Factor, she missed being  
called that. Storm nodded.  
  
"Please, come in Kristi. Welcome Home." As Kristi walked through the door, Storm  
gave her a small hug. Kristi smiled, glad to be back.  
  
"Storm, who all is here? I know a few of the originals, the ones I knew, have left."  
  
"The X-Men consist of Scott, Jean, Hank, Gambit, Logan, Jubilee, Rogue, myself, and  
sometimes Morph." Kristi looked shocked.  
  
"Morph? But...."  
  
"We all thought he was dead, too. Mr. Sinister brought him back to life, and used him  
against us." Kristi nodded, and they entered the ready room. Kristi smiled, and Storm  
contacted Xavier. Five minutes later, he arrived.  
  
"Kristina?"  
  
"Hello, Father." Xavier didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been trying to find you since you vanished three years  
ago."  
  
"Forge of X-Factor approached me, and asked me to join them. I did, and I learned  
about my other abilities. It turns out that I have quite a few abilities you couldn't find."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"I can heal myself and others, I can teleport to places I have either seen or have been to,  
I can shapeshift."  
  
"All that, and psychic?"  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Have you come back to stay?"  
  
"I don't know, Father. I might stay, I might not. I haven't decided yet."  
  
"Well, there is a room here for you to use until you decide what you are doing. I'm  
glad you are home, Kristi." She smiled some.  
  
"That's a lie, and you know it, Father. You really don't want me here, because I'm too  
opinionated, stubborn, rebellious, and I hate authority." Xavier nodded.  
  
"You know more about me than I do, Kristi." He sighed. "Do as you wish." Before he  
could leave, Kristi asked him the question that had been plaguing her.  
  
"Have....Have you seen Bobby?"  
  
"Yes, a few months back. I don't know where he is now, but he is always welcome  
back. If you leave, and find him, tell him that."  
  
"I shall....." With that, Kristi left, and went to her old room. Xavier shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why Kristi even calls me 'father.'" He then returned to bed.   
Kristi sat in her room, looking out the window. She missed Bobby, and wondered where  
he was. She remembered what Bobby said to her before he left.  
  
"If you ever want to find me, Squirt, just reach out and tap me." He knew she was an  
amazing psychic, and knew that she had created a small link to him, just because they  
were best friends. Kristi smiled then, and decided to give it a shot. Carefully, she  
reached out with her mind, and felt the slightly icy mind of Bobby Drake. :Bobby?:   
Kristi carefully spoke into his mind. :Bobby? Can you hear me?: Just then, she felt a  
slight start as Bobby woke up. :Sorry if I woke you, Bobby, but I...remembered what you  
told me, and I really miss you.....: Kristi couldn't stop herself from sending her emotions  
along with the message. She felt Bobby chuckle mentally, and felt a smile creep across  
her face.  
  
:I figured you'd find me soon enough, Squirt. And I know that the Professor would love  
me to come back, but I can't......: He paused. :Do you want me to come back?:  
  
:Please, Bobby. I'm not going to stay here without good reason, and you being here  
would give me that reason....: Kristi knew she was, in essence, begging, but she really  
wanted him there. She was lonely, and having Bobby there would help her loneliness.  
  
:Well, Squirt, looks like the Iceman Cometh.: Kristi chuckled mentally and vocally.  
  
:You like making me laugh, don't you?:  
  
:Of course. I'll be there in a few days. See you then, Squirt.: With that, Kristi broke off  
contact and smiled happily. Wrapping up in her blanket, she soon fell asleep.  



End file.
